Um Futuro Feliz!
by Princess Kuchiki
Summary: [...] É incrível como o tempo passa rápido depois que encontramos a verdadeira felicidade. Eu encontrei a minha depois de chegar a Magnólia, seu nome...Natsu. [...] Lucy pensa em tudo de bom que aconteceu em sua vida. Desde a chegada a Fairy Tail até o dia em que se tornou mãe...


POV LUCY~

É incrível como o tempo passa rápido depois que encontramos a verdadeira felicidade. Eu encontrei a minha depois de chegar a Magnólia, seu nome...Natsu. Sim, Natsu é o motivo da minha felicidade. Foi ele quem me levou para melhor guilda de todas...a Fairy Tail. A partir daí nos tornamos grandes amigos. Não demorou muito para que eu arranjasse novos amigos além dele, conheci Happy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy...todos da Fairy Tail eram meus amigos. E eu me sentia imensamente feliz por estar naquela guilda bagunceira e maluca que eu tanto amo.

Depois de alguns anos eu finalmente me tornei uma maga classe S, lógico que o Natsu e o Gray se tornaram magos da classe S antes de mim. Foi mais ou menos nesse tempo que eu e Natsu nos apaixonamos, e não demorou muito para começarmos a namorar. Claro que não éramos o único casal da guilda... Gajeel finalmente havia arrumado coragem de contar a Levy que estava apaixonado e os dois estão juntos desde então...Gray também admitiu nutrir sentimentos por Juvia, que ficou imensamente feliz, na verdade a palavra imensamente não seria certa para descrever o tamanho da felicidade que Juvia sentiu...Elfmann e Evergreen também estavam juntos, assim como Freed e Mirajane...

Tudo estava em paz.

Depois de alguns anos de namoro, Natsu me pediu em casamento, nossa eu fiquei tão feliz! Claro que eu aceitei. Nos casamos e depois de dois anos de casamento eu engravidei. Me lembro de quando contei para o Natsu da novidade...Ele gritou pra guilda toda e passaram a noite toda em festa, que é bem a cara da Fairy Tail.

Meses depois dei á luz a uma menina, que eu e Natsu resolvemos dar o nome de Nashi, que hoje estava com 14 anos. Sim, minha menina já não era mais um bebê. É meio difícil aceitar isso...É como se ela ainda fosse minha bebezinha. Agora ela está prestes a sair em uma missão com Lynn, a filha de Gray e Juvia. Lynn sabe usar a magia de sua mãe e também a do seu pai. Ela e Nashi sempre saem em missões juntas. Nashi é uma Dragon Slayer, assim como Natsu.

- Mãe, já estou indo, tenho que encontrar a Lynn na estação de trem. - Nashi diz, me tirando dos devaneios, olho pra ela. Ela se parece comigo, embora seus cabelos fossem rosa igual aos de Natsu.

- Ah. Tudo bem! Boa sorte querida e tome cuidado...por favor! - respondo, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Não gosto quando Nashi sai em missões. Eu sempre fico preocupada e Natsu sempre me acalma.

- Tá bom mãe! Agora...me...solta! Eu...não con...sigo...respirar!

- Desculpa querida. É que eu fico preocupada com você.- eu digo. Natsu entra no quarto com seu habitual sorriso no rosto, Nashi agora era seu orgulho.

- Boa Sorte Nashi! Vai lá e arrebenta filha! - disse Natsu empolgado, como sempre. Nashi sorri.

- Pode deixar pai! Agora e tenho que ir, não quero me atrasar! Tchau mãe, tchau pai!

- Tchau.- respondemos em uníssono.

Olhei pela janela e vi correndo para chegar á estação de trem.

- O tempo tá passando tão rápido. Nashi já não é mais minha bebê.- eu disse suspirando. Natsu me abraça, sorrindo, eu adoro vê-lo sorrindo.

- É verdade. - ele concordou, depois me beijou. Permanecemos ali abraçado, apenas sentindo a presença um do outro.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos, meu amor por Natsu não diminuiu nem um pouco, pelo contrário, só aumentou. Natsu e Nashi são o meu tudo. A minha razão de viver. O que eu faria sem ver o sorriso de Natsu todos os dias? O que eu faria sem suas brincadeiras? Eu nem sequer pensei nas respostas dessas perguntas. A única coisa que importa agora é ficar ali, sentindo seus braços em volta de mim, me confortando...

- Eu te amo, Natsu.

- Eu também te amo, Lucy.

- Eles se goxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtammm! - somos pegos de surpresa pela voz de Happy. Nós dois rimos, eu sempre ficava com raiva quando ele falava com a língua enrolada, agora eu já estou acostumada.

- Isso todo mundo já sabe Happy! - Natsu diz.

Nós rimos mais uma vez e aproveitamos aquela tarde para relembrar os velhos tempos.

Eu não podia estar mais feliz. Tenho uma família maravilhosa, amigos leais e pertenço a guilda mais forte de Fiore...a Fairy Tail.


End file.
